El otro y la sombra
by Lordvocer
Summary: Rarity conoce a un pony nuevo en Ponyville,llamado Wild Essence. Pero Wild necesitara la ayuda de Rarity para derrotar a un poderoso rival.


El otro y la sombra

Aquella noche se encontraba tendido en su cama, recordando como la noche anterior lo habían perseguido aquellas extrañas criaturas, nunca había visto sus rostros pero sabía quienes eran, lo que eran.

No se atrevía a cerrar los ojos pero al final el sueño lo venció.

Llegó el amanecer y luego se tornó en tarde. Era una tarde hermosa en Ponyville. Cada pony cumplía con sus deberes aunque también había ponys que jugaban y se divertirán.

En esa misma tarde Rarity se encontraba confeccionando vestidos pero esta historia no habla de vestidos o moda; habla de algo más.

-¡No puede ser! Se me han agotado los rubíes ¿Cómo terminaré esto ahora?- ser decía a si misma la unicornio de crin morada.

Rarity se dirigió a casa de Twilight. Una vez ahí toco la puerta.

-Rarity ¿necesitas algo? – pregunto Twilight al abrir la puerta

-Si, se me han acabado los rubíes y me preguntaba si Spike podría ayudarme a recolectar algunos-

-Lo lamento pero Spike comió algo en mal estado y se encuentra enfermo-

-Pero Spike siempre come cosas en mal estado y nunca le pasa nada-

-Es cierto pero esta vez como demasiado- Twilight se hizo a un lado y Rarity pero ver a Spike acostado en su cama con un rostro que indicaba náuseas y mareo

Rarity no tuvo otra opción más que retirarse.

-¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?- Rarity volvió a su boutique y se quedó en las afueras de la misma pensado en como conseguir rubíes

Una figura de acercó a ella. Era un unicornio al que nunca había visto.

-Disculpa ¿esta es la Boutique Carrusel?- pregunto aquel extraño pony que llevaba puesta una chaqueta malgastada

-Si, aquí es- Dijo Rarity poniéndose de pie

-Me gustaría que arreglará un poco esta chaqueta-

-Claro, pasa cariño-

Ambos entraron al establecimiento.

-Es un bonito modelo pero algo anticuado no me costara trabajo arreglarlo-

-Si- decía aquel unicornio misterioso mientras observaba un vestido de color blanco y lila con unos rubíes incrustados en las orillas- este vestido es lindo pero ¿esta incompleto?

\- Si. Me faltan unas cuantas gemas para terminarlo, buscaré unas mañana en la mañana-

-Yo tengo algunas en casa podrían ser de ayuda-

-¿Me darías unas cuantas de tus gemas?-

-A mi no me sirven-

-Entonces terminaré tu pedido y luego iremos a tu casa-

-Eso puede esperar. Vayamos de una vez que pronto oscurecerá-

Ambos salieron de la boutique.

-¿Eres nuevo en Ponyville?- pregunto Rarity

\- Si, no me quedaré mucho, no traje muchas cosas a aquí por eso. Me llamo Wild Essence-

-Yo soy Rarity. Te aseguro que te gustará estar en Ponyville-

-Eso espero. Ya he conocido a otros ponys y a una tal Pinkie Pie, le hacen falta unas cuantas tuercas-

Rarity río ligeramente. Ambos permanecieron en silencio el resto del camino. Durante un buen rato Rarity se imaginaba que Pinkie estaría preparando una fiesta sorpresa para Wild.

-Aquí es- La casa de Wild no era muy diferente a otras casas de dos pisos de Ponyville

El interior del recinto estaba pobremente decorado Rarity prefirió no comentar nada al respecto.

-Deben de estar en este mueble- dijo Wild acercándose a un buró, abrió uno de los cajones y de inmediato se asomaron varios tipos de gemas

\- ¡Fabuloso! – Rarity estaba asombrada

-Puedes llevarte todas-

-No quiero abusar de tu amabilidad-

-Insisto, no me sirven-

Se escucharon ruidos provenientes del segundo piso.

-Deben ser ladrones- Wild sonó alarmado

-No creo que sea eso, cariño –

Ambos subieron las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso. Una vez ahí Pinkie Pie apareció frente a ellos junto con otro montón de ponys.

-Sorpresa- grito la pony fiestera

-Eres la pony loca de hace rato- Exclamó Essence bastante sorprendido

-Wild, ellas son mis amigas Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Raimbow Dash y Fluttershy- Dijo Rarity refiriéndose a las cinco ponys que se habían acercado

-Un gusto- respondió Wild

-Rarity te íbamos a invitar pero Sweety Belle nos contó que saliste a dar un paseo con un potro- Dijo Pinkie en un tono burlón

-Vamos la fiesta apenas empieza- Raimbow Dash daba por iniciada la celebración

La noche transcurrió entre risas, juegos y baile. Todos los ponys habían disfrutado la celebración. Una vez que la fiesta llegó a su fin, Wild despedía de manera cordial a sus invitados.

-¿Por qué tienes tantas gemas en tu casa Wild?- preguntaba Rarity que cargaba un par de bolsas con gemas en sus costados.

-Estoy buscando una gema en específico-

-Entiendo que te gusten las gemas pero ¿ no todas las gemas son iguales?-

-Esta no pero no tengo mucha información sobre ella así que mañana buscaré algo en la biblioteca-

-¡Puedes buscar en mí biblioteca podríamos ser compañeros de investigación!- Twilight entró de golpe en la conversación

-Claro- Respondió Wild un tanto sorprendido

Las ponys se retiraron del lugar. Wild estaba un poco preocupado por la limpieza de su casa pero Rarity y las demás le habían prometido ayudar a ordenar el lugar después.

-Bueno, el sitio está patas arriba- pronunció Wild refiriéndose a su casa

-Pero disfrutaste les fiesta ¿no?- Una voz nueva se escuchó en las habitación

-Si- contestó Essence cabizbajo

-¿Qué pasa? Parece que tienes un problema

-Creo que podríamos quedarnos aquí. Ponyville es un buen lugar- Wild se acercó a un espejo de cuerpo completo y miro su reflejo

-Parece que olvidaste lo que vinimos a buscar. Una cara bonita fue suficiente para cegarte. Una vez que obtengamos lo que buscamos no necesitaremos Ponyville ni ningún otro lugar- esta vez el reflejo de Wild era el que le respondía

-Eso no es lo que yo vine a buscar-

-¿Qué buscas entonces?-

Essence se mantuvo callado

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres si lo supieras ni siquiera yo estaría aquí. Entiende sin mi no tendrías mucho que hacer. Mañana iremos a la biblioteca de aquella pony, después cuando confirmemos donde se encuentra iremos a buscarlo y tendremos todo lo que hemos querido-

Wild ya no dijo más. Se dirigió a su cama y temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar cerro los ojos.

No tardó en entrar al mundo de los sueños. Se encontraba en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior, había cientos de árboles a su alrededor pero no había ningún otro tipo de vegetación.

Se escucharon unos gruñidos demasiado cerca, se asomaron unas altas y frondosas siluetas, Wild caminaba hacia atrás tratando de alejarse. Antes de que pudiera emprender la huida se vio rodeado de esas siluetas, se acercaban, esta vez podría verlas.

Las figuras tomaron forma y se vio a si mismo pero con una enorme musculatura, unos colmillos agudos y amarillentos y vacíos.

-¿Parece que sigues teniendo la misma pesadilla? ¡Aléjense!- Dijo una nueva voz dentro de la mente de Wild. Las criaturas huyeron despavoridamente.

-¡Princesa Luna! –

-Wild llevas asi tres días. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-

-Desde que descubrimos que la joya esta cerca he empezado a soñar con esas criaturas. Me aterra lo que el otro pueda hacer cuando la consigamos –

-¿Por qué no tratas de detenerlo? –

-No puedo hacerlo solo si usted me ayudara-

-Wild, el único que puede derrotarlo eres tú pero no sabes cómo hacerlo. Si lo hacemos de otra manera habrá fallos colaterales y tú lo sabes-

-¿Cómo puedo derrotarlo entonces?-

-Si usáramos la violencia las cosas saldrían mal. Wild debes encontrar otra manera-

-Entiendo-

-No, no lo haces-

-Mañana pensaré la manera y hablaré con él, esta vez yo tomaré las riendas-

-Eso espero-

-Pero si no, creo que ella podría ayudarme-

-Wild, le daré tu mensaje. Esta noche tendrán el mismo sueño –

Todo se volvió oscuro en aquel instante.

De momento Rarity soñaba con vestidos y castillos, era una gran fiesta y ella relucía como una estrella.

De pronto el aire cambio y se tornó oscuro, los invitados portaban máscaras con diferentes expresiones. Rarity estaba aterrada, frente a ella se extendía un camino de baldosas doradas y todos los ponys en la sala le indicaban mediante señas que lo siguiera. Ella miró sorprendida a su pareja de baile y noto que estés no tenía rostro y que al igual que el resto le indicaba que siguiera aquel camino.

Rarity aterrada decidió hacerlo. Siguió un largo trecho y se topó con una puerta, al abrirla se encontró frente a un estanque con agua de color púrpura.

-¿Qué es este horrendo lugar?- se dijo a si misma introduciéndose en el estanque el cual tenía muy poca profundidad y Rarity podía andar libremente en el

Algo brotó del agua detrás de ella, asustada volteó y grito, noto quien estaba detrás de ella y se relajó un poco.

-Wild ¿Por qué estás en mi sueño?-

-En realidad los dos estamos teniendo el mismo sueño. Rarity quiero darte un mensaje-

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-Hay una parte de mi que no conoces. Es difícil de explicar y no se cuanto tiempo queda. Rarity puede que pronto necesite tu ayuda, no se como debo solucionar esto y sólo espero que no tenga que involucrarte-

-Wild, no entiendo de qué hablar-

\- Y espero que no tengas que hacerlo. Me voy, el día está llegando-

Dicho esto, Wild tono aire y se zambulló en el estanque. Rarity no entendía lo que había pasado. En aquel instante la Princesa Luna apareció.

-Princesa Luna ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?-

-Wild acaba de pedirte ayuda en un problema que no debe de crecer más. Pero ahora es momento de despertar-

El sol iluminaba Equestria. Parecía un día pacífico.

Tal y como lo prometieron Rarity y las demás ayudaron en la limpieza de la casa de Wild. Durante el proceso ellas habían intentado ayudar a Wild a decidir cómo adornar su hogar pero no habían llegado a ninguna conclusión; las opiniones eran muy diversas y nadie se decidía por nada.

Rarity en el fondo estaba preocupada por Wild.

Una vez terminada la limpieza Wild se dirigió a cada de Twilight y ambos buscaron información.

-¿Qué tipo de gema buscas?- preguntaba Twilight

-No lo sé con certeza. Sólo se que es una muy antigua y valiosa-

-Encontré algo.- pronunció Twilight y después leyó lo que hacía encontrado- la gema ancestral, guarda un gran poder y su forma es desconocida. Según la leyenda se encuentra resguardada en una antigua cueva las profundidades del bosque Everfree. Pero los registros que se tienen de ella son tan antiguos que se piensa que es un mito, aunque algunos defienden que en realidad existe.

Wild ¿Es esa? ¿para que necesitas algo tan poderoso?-

-Gracias Twilight. Destruiré esa gema, estoy decidido a hacerlo-

-Pero aquí dice que tal vez no exista y necesitarás ayuda para encontrarla-

-Gracias Twilight, pero eso es algo que debo hacer sólo. Ahora si me disculpas debo ir a la boutique de Rarity-

Wild salió de casa de Twilight y fue directo a la Boutique Carrusel.

Una vez ahi fue recibido por Rarity quien ya tenía lista su chaqueta y le hecha hecho varias mejoras.

-Es sorprendente lo que has hecho Rarity-

-Me alegra que te guste querido pero lo que me preocupa es lo de anoche. ¿para que necesitas mi ayuda?-

-No debemos hablar de eso ahora,-

\- Entiendo- Rarity se hallaba confundida - ¿Te quedarás en Ponyville?

-Si, me ha agradado este lugar. Sólo resolveré un asunto y después necesitaré una consultora en interiores-

-Te recomiendo cortinas naranjas para el piso de arriba- De pronto Rarity se sintió agobiada y cayó al piso

-¿Qué pasa?- Wild corrió de inmediato hacia ella-

Rarity estaba demasiado débil como para responder.

-Twilight sabrá que hacer-

Wild corrió desesperadamente a casa de Twilight. Entro repentinamente y completamente agitado.

-Wild ¿Qué pasa?-

-Rarity esta muy mal, debes ir a verla-

-¡Oh no, Rarity!- dijo Spike en aquel instante

-Spike, busca a las demás y llevalas a la boutique de Rarity-

-Twilight quiero revisar el libro de hacer rato te alcanzó en un momento-

-Claro- dijo Twilight en un tono de sospecha

-Si no estoy halla en diez minutos, sabrás donde buscarme-

Twilight entendió a que se refería Wild y se dirigió a la Boutique Canterlot.

Wild había quedado solo en casa de Twilight.

-¿Qué es lo que le has hecho?-

-No mucho, le robe un poco de energía, en semanas estará mejor, tal vez- El otro comenzaba a hablar- y ¿Qué te hizo ella a ti? Quedarte en Ponyville, destruir la gema, me imagino que todas esas eran bromas

-No, haré todo eso y más.-

-Ya veo. Los tontos como tú son fáciles de engañar con una cara bonita. Escucha si quieres que esa pony este a salvo buscaremos la gema, obtendremos lo que siempre hemos querido-

-Esto no es lo que yo quiero-

-¿Qué quieres? Ni siquiera eso sabes-

Wild bajo la cabeza, el otro tenía razón.

-¿aún puedes consumir más de la energía de Rarity?-

-Claro que puedo, ahora su energía esta conectada a mi, si quiero puedo arrebatársela toda.-

-Quiero que la dejes en paz-

-Lo haré pero ya sabes lo que quiero a cambio-

-De acuerdo-

-Bien le devolveré su energía pero me quedaré una cantidad chiquita de la misma, sólo si decides desafiarme-

Wild salió de inmediato. Se dirigió a Boutique Carrusel, desde afuera observó por una de las ventanas que Rarity se hallaba mejor y se fue hacia el bosque Everfree.

Después de un rato de búsqueda halló una cueva completamente antigua y rodeada de un intenso ramaje.

-Aquí vamos – Se adentro a las espesura de la cueva

Mientras en Ponyville Rarity y las demás se preocupaban por Wild.

-Ha tardado demasiado- decía Fluttershy

-Se donde debemos buscarlo- pronunció Twilight

Las seis se adentraron en el bosque Everfree, Rarity aún sentía algo de agotamiento.

-Chicas creo que es esa- decía Raimbow señalando la misma cueva que Wild había encontrado

Todas entraron.

-Este lugar es bastante tétrico – decía Applejack algo aterrada

Un nubarrón cubrió a las ponys.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba Rarity quien se encontraba en medio de la oscuridad y sólo oía el silbar del viento.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto una voz desconocida

-Yo y ¿Quién eres tú?- Rarity uso su cuerno para iluminarse un poco. Noto que las paredes de la cueva eran reflejantes aún así su miedo no disminuyó

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto la voz

-Soy Rarity- contestó la pony aún temerosa

-No, yo soy Rarity- de las sombras emergió una pony de pelaje blanco y crin morada

-Pero yo soy Rarity- al escuchar su voz Rarity se sorprendió y corrió a observar su reflejo. Se sorprendió aún más al notar que tenía la misma apariencia que Blueblood

-Yo soy Rarity, la genial modista de Canterlot- decía aquella pony emergida de las sombras

-y yo-

-y yo-

Varias Raritys aparecieron de la nada.

-No, no – gritaba Rarity pero su voz sonaba diferente, era la voz de Diamond Tiara

Todas aquellas Raritys miraron a la original.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntaron al unísono

-Mi nombre Rarity, la única, esa soy yo- Grito les pony de crin morada, de inmediato las demás desaparecieron

Las paredes de la cueva dejaron de ser de cristal y se volvieron como la de cualquier otra. Frente a Rarity apareció una extraña figura. Era un ser de alta estatura con brazos cadavéricos y en lugar de cara llevaba una máscara con dos divisiones, una presentaba un rostro triste y el otro un rostro feliz, usaba una rota tunica de color grisáceo.

-Pequeña pony has atravesado mi prueba con éxito- Dijo aquel extraño ente

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto Rarity entre asustada y confundida

-Eso es bastante irónico pequeña. Quien soy yo es lo que menos importa ahora, se quien soy y que hago aquí y ahora tu sabes lo mismo sobre ti –

\- Eso es cierto. ¿ha pasado un potro por aquí?-

-Ya veo, tu eres aquella pony. Si, vino por aquí. Escucha debes ir tras él. Te mostraré el momento en el que el vino aquí- Aquella criatura toco con uno de sus dedos la punta del cuerno de Rarity.

En ese instante dentro de la cabeza de Rarity apareció Wild.

-¿Quién eres?- aquella voz de nuevo

-Mi nombre es Wild Essence-

-Nunca pregunte tu nombre, pregunte ¿Quién eres?-

\- Soy Wild- en eso se detuvo sabiendo que no llegaría a nada

-Muchacho has quedado en silencio-

-No conozco bien las respuestas a tus preguntas pero se que he venido aquí por algo más que una estúpida gema-

-Ya lo veo muchacho, ¿acaso vienes por ella?-

Una sombra se proyectó desde el techo, Wild miró atónito y grito una palabra que Rarity no pudo escuchar.

-vamos bájala-

Miles de sombras aparecieron de la nada y sujetaron a Wild.

-Necesitaré tu magia- el cuerno de Wild se iluminó de un color oscuro y las sombras desaparecieron – Tal vez no se bien quien soy o a que vengo pero no dejaré que me detengas

-Buen muchacho- el entre apareció detrás de él- entonces sigue tu camino

Wild volvió la vista observó a aquellos criatura un poco sorprendido y continuó su camino.

Ahí terminó todo y Rarity dejo de ver esas imágenes.

-Ahora pequeña pony tú debes hacer lo mismo, sigue tu camino-

-¿A que pony quería salvar Wild?-

-Ya deberías saberlo-

Rarity lo compendio entonces.

-Ahora ve pony -

-Eso haré y por cierto mi nombre es Rarity y cuando todo esto termine te traeré una túnica mejor que esa vieja y rota que estás usando- Rarity emprendió la marcha

-Eso me gustaría verlo, Rarity. Pero tengo que atender mis últimos asuntos- La criatura dijo eso después de que Rarity desapareciera de su vista

-Hola, están aquí- preguntaba Twilight mientras una figura se acercaba a ella – Princesa Celestia

-Twilight Sparkle necesito que revises estos libros- dijo Celestia

-Claro pero tendrá que ser después-

-Hazlo ahora-

Twilight no dijo nada, le impresionaba el comportamiento de Celestia. Al revisar los libros noto que estaban en blanco.

-Pero aquí no hay nada-

-¿Qué pasa Twilight? Pensé que sabías leer-

-Si se, sólo que están en blanco-

-Tal vez no son los únicos en blanco aquí-

-Princesa Celestia ¿De que habla? ¿no soy acaso su alumna estrella? –

-¿Eso eres o acaso eres algo más?

-Princesa Celestia-

-¿Quién eres?- Celestia se acercó a Twilight , sus ojos se deformaron hasta volverse espejos, Twilight pudo ver su reflejo

-Tu no eres Celestia y yo se perfectamente quien soy- El cuerno de Twilight resplandeció y todo volvió a la normalidad

-Bien, lo has logrado, ahora tus amigas deberán superar mi prueba-

-¿Tu prueba? Eres una de aquellas criaturas que resguardan la gema, entonces es real-

-Si, lamentablemente lo es-

-¿Cómo están mis amigas?-

-Rarity ha continuado a la siguiente prueba, las demás están en medio del proceso-

Ambos miraron la neblina que se alzaba delante de ellos, aquella neblina era el inicio de la prueba.

En medio de tantas nubes se encontraba Raimbow Dash acompañada de una nube oscura que usaba una máscara extraña ningún tipo de orificios.

-Soy les voladora más rápida de Equestria y algún día seré líder de los Wonder cults, esa soy yo-

-Tus fantasías de auto inserción me enferman pegaso azul. Tengamos una carrera, verás como te derrotó-

Dash acepta gustosa. Ambos emprendieron el vuelo pero aquella nube era demasiado rápida incluso para Raimbow Dash. Se hizo la carrera una y otra vez y el resultado era el mismo.

-No puede ser, soy la más rápida de Equestria-

-pues parece que ya no-

La nube sobre la que Raimbow estaba se esfumó y Raimbow cayó rápidamente, sus alas no respondían. Junto a ella descendía aquella extraña nube la cual podía controlar su vuelo y acciones en el aire.

-¿Esa es tu respuesta? Sólo eso tienes que decir-

-Soy más que eso, no sólo la más rápida, soy más que eso, soy más que solo velocidad y genialidad- Las altas de Dash reaccionaron y si vuelo fue veloz, la nube trato de alcanzarla pero fue en vano

Aquel ambiente se esfumó y Raimbow noto que se encontraba en el interior de una cueva.

-Raimbow lo lograste- le dijo Twilight muy feliz

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Algo así como un pequeño examen-

Rainbow actuo aterrada al ver a aquella entidad.

-Tranquila Raimbow, es inofensivo. Ahora tenemos que esperar que las demás lo logren-

En medio de un salón de fiestas se encontraban los invitados y la organizadora Pinkie Pie. En sus asientos se encontraban montones de piedras quienes eran los que celebraban la fiesta.

-Pues yo organicé esta fiesta- decía Pinkie a una enorme roca

-Esa no fue mi pregunta- dijo aquella roca

-Soy Pinkie Pie, un gusto- Pinkie tomo si cañón de fiestas y tiro de él , pero en lugar de confeti el cañón excpulso un aterrador grito - ¿Qué pasa? Debe estar descompuesto

En aquel instante el cañón empezó a hablar.

-No disfruto esta fiesta Pinkie-

Pinkie se sorprendió.

-Pero a todos les gustan mis fiestas-

-A mi no-

-Ni a mi-

Las rocas se veían molestas.

-Pero ¿Por qué no sonríen?-

-Las rocas no sonríen-

El cabello de Pinkie se hizo lacio de golpe.

-¿Qué es esto? Mi cabello-

-¿Qué es? Pinkie ¿Qué es?- preguntaba el cañón de fiestas mientras vomitaba pequeñas rocas

-Creo que soy yo-

-¿Quién eres Pinkie?- pregunto su cañón al cual empezaban a salirle colmillos

Pinkie aterrada se alteró de él.

-Yo, yo, escucho risas- Era cierto de oían risas a lo lejos – Risas, eso es algo que me define

Las rocas rieron alegres al escuchar su respuesta y por el cielo voló confeti, su cañón había vuelto a la normalidad y el interior de la caverna también

-Chicas ¿Qué pasa aquí?-

-Cubetas, sin fondo ¿Cómo es eso posible?- Decía Applejack

No importaba cuantas manzanas entrarán a su cubeta, todas terminaban siendo tragadas por el vacío. Applejack dio la espalda al manzano que estaba pateando. De pronto aquel árbol movió sus ramas y sujeto a Applejack bruscamente, la alzó y la hizo caer en la cubeta.

Applejack se vio sumida en una profunda oscuridad. Varios golpes sonaban alrededor.

-Suenan como vacas descarriadas, que ser detengan-

Applejack llegó al fondo cayendo sobre varias manzanas echadas a perder.

-Estamos aquí para sentenciar a Applejack por el desconocimiento de si misma- Big Mack apareció frente a un jurado -Claro, a menos que la acusada tenga una respuesta ¿Quién eres?

-Contesta- exigieron Apple Bloom y la abuela Smith

-Yo soy Applejack-

-Jurado ¿Cuál es su veredicto?- pregunto Big Mack

-Culpable- contestaron ambas

Applejack fue sujetada de nuevo por el mismo manzano.

-Esperen, tengo más que decir. Yo descubrí quien soy cuando gane mi cutie mark-

Applejack quien seguía detenida por aquel árbol contó aquella historia.

-¿Qué dicen ahora?-

Applejack cayó de cara contra el piso. El árbol que la sujetaba se había secado al grado de deshacerse frente a sus ojos. Los miembros del jurado junto con el juez de derritieron.

Aquella corte se convirtió en el interior de una cueva.

-¿Qué corrales acaba de pasar?-

Habia demasiados gritos, todos clamaban lo mismo, tantas bocas hambrientas. Los animales de Fluttershy estaban completamente famélicos y su piel se pegaba a sus huesos.

-¡Comida, hambre!- se oía decir en el interior de la casa de Fluttershy.

-Amiguitos, conseguiré comida pronto-

-¿queremos algo nuevo?-

-Y ¿Qué quieren?-

-Carne de pony –

Fluttershy se impacto en aquel instante, no podía creer lo que le pedían.

-Tu eres un pony – dijo Engel acercándose y babeando

-No, estos no son los animales que amo. Mi amor por los animales es mayor que esto. Eso es una pesadilla-

-Amor por los animales eso de que te sirve-

-Eso es parte de mi-

Alrededor todo se desvaneció y Fluttershy vio a sus amigas.

-Chicas ¿Qué ha pasado y quien es él?-

Rápidamente le explicaron a Fluttershy la situación. Y emprendieron les marcha.

-Adiós señor de extraña apariencia- esa fue la forma en la que Pinkie se despedía de aquella entidad

Mientras que Twilight y las demás atravesaban sus pruebas, Rarity llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas por un oscuro corredor pero siempre llegaba al mismo sitio.

Varias criaturas con apariencia de reptil, escamas grises y ojos uniformes reptaron por la pared hasta el piso de la caverna.

-¿Pony a que has venido?-digo el reptil de mayor tamaño

-A salvar a un amigo- Rarity mantuvo la distancia

-Si es realmente lo que quieres entonces verlo podrás –

-Lo que quiero- Rarity se quedó quieta un instante y noto una pequeña abertura que se hacía cada vez más grande hasta tener el tamaño indicado para que un pony la atravesará

-Gracias- digo la crin morada aliviada – no se que magia se maneja aquí y no me gusta pero gracias

Corrió hacia aquella abertura y pasó a través de la misma. Al atravesarla encontró a Wild en el piso y vio una extraña sombra subir una larga escalinata.

-Wild ¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?-

-El es el otro, una parte de mi que rechace. Cuando era más joven era muy torpe y siempre odie eso de mi, no sabía que hacer o a donde ir. Luego escuche una historia sobre una gema muy poderosa, que estaba resguardada por una criatura hecha a base de la bondad y generosidad de un poderoso mago, de esa manera el mago se deshizo de su bondad y generosidad, dándoles una forma física. El murió al separarse de aquella criatura.

Intenté hacer lo mismo y me deshice de todo lo que no me gustaba de mi, asi nació el, siempre lo he llamado el otro. Ahora es demasiado poderoso y tiene casi todo mi poder mágico, ha logrado separarse de mi y va por la gema. Rarity debes detenerlo.- Wild estaba demasiado débil

Rarity emprendió la marcha.

Mientras tanto Twilight y las demás entraban en una nueva zona de la cueva. Se toparon con un montón de pequeños reptiles grisáceos.

-No hay tiempo, atraviesen la abertura – dijo uno de ellos señalado un hueco en la pared

Las ponys hicieron lo que se les había dicho.

Aquella sombra corpórea llegó a la cima de la escalinata y vislumbró varias esmeraldas.

-Una de estas debe ser- sin estar seguro el otro pensó por un instante -si es lo que realmente quiero

Algo brillo inteintensamente, en ese momento supo que lo había encontrado.

Las seis ponys se encontraban en aquel instante, la tierra rugió.

-Es tarde- grito Wild

Una enorme figura se alzó imponente. Era el otro quien había conseguido la gema, el color de su pelaje cambiaba constantemente. Era inmenso.

-Parece que ha caído en manos equivocadas- dijo aquella entidad a los pequeños reptiles

-Si, ¿habremos fallado?- contestó uno de ellos

-Así parece- suspiró aquella criatura

-Confío en la pony de crin morada-

-Rarity, si, ella es lo único que nos queda-

En otro lugar la Princesa Celestia y Luna presentían lo sucedido.

-Ha sucedido- decía Luna alarmada

Celestia estaba bastante nerviosa.

-Los elementos de la armonía han desaparecido sin los elementos de la armonía Twilight y las demás no podrán derrotarlo-

-No hermana aún queda una forma- dijo Luna llena de resolución -Debemos ir a Ponyville

El otro había crecido descomunalmente. Cada una sus pisadas hacia temblar el piso.

-Esto esta mal- Dijo Fluttershy

-Debemos intentar detenerlo- dijo Twilight

-Pero ¿cómo Esa cosa es enorme- replicó Raimbow

-Todo esta pérdido-se lamentaba Wild

-Aún hay una manera- Las princesa Luna apareció cerca de ellos junto con la Princesa Celestia

-¿Cómo lo derrotaremos?-pregunto Pinkie ansiosa

-Wild, eso depende de ti- Contestó Celestia

-Abriremos un pequeño portal, el otro sigue en su tamaño normal, esta enorme criatura es una proyección física de su poder. Wild entrarás y harás frente a lo que sea que encuentres ahí-

-Pero yo no sé qué hacer-

-Lo sabrás una vez que estés ahí pero necesitarás ayuda- contestó Luna

-Creo que la indicada sería Twilight, seguro con su magia podrán realizar cada prueba- propuso Rarity

-Twilight Sparkle no es la indicada en esta ocasión. No necesitaran magia haya dentro, necesitaran algo más y tú eres la pony que podrá brindarle ese apoyo a Wild- dijo Celestia

-No quería que este momento llegará Rarity pero aquí estamos. ¿Me ayudarás?-

Rarity se mostró confundida en un principio y luego tomo una decisión.

-Ya he atravesado mucho el día de hoy pero supongo que un poco de tierra no arruinara mis cascos-

Celestia abrió el portal.

-Tengan cuidado ponys-

Ambos se adentraron y cuando el portal estuvo a punto de cerrarse las princesa Celestia se vio interrumpida.

-No lo cierren aún, también queremos entrar- dijo una voz

Todas las ponys se sorprendieron.

Una vez dentro Rarity y Wild se encontraron en medio de un estanque.

-Supongo que sólo tendremos que caminar- Dijo Wild ya que el estanque no tenía mucha profundidad

En eso se escuchó un extraño ruido y de aquel estanque poco profundo emergió una extraña criatura de color negruzco y cubiertas de escamas

-¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto Rarity

-¡Corre!-

Ambos ponys emprendieron la huida pero de golpe se sumergieron en el estanque que había adquirido una profundidad inmensa. Los dos decidieron continuar nadando pero al hacerlo el estanque adquirió poca profundidad de nuevo y pudieron caminar sobre el. Volvieron a correr pero el resultado fue el mismo, otra vez el estanque se había hecho bastante profundo y de nuevo el estanque adquirió una profundidad mínima.

-¿Qué pasa? esto no tiene sentido- decía Wild completamente sorprendido

Rarity miraba hacia donde la criatura estaba, escucho un extraño sonido.

-Parecen gritos, esta sufriendo-

Miro alrededor y noto que a los costados del estanque había unas enormes murallas, se acercó a las mismas y usando su cuerno iluminó estas.

En los muros de veían caras con semblante triste y todas lloraban y su llanto era el agua del estanque.

-Wild, creaste a él otro a base de tus sentimientos negativos-

-Eso no importa ahora, hay que correr-

-No lo entiendes, este sitio es una representación de una parte del otro; una parte de ti-

Un lamento interrumpió a los ponys.

-Él esta sufriendo- dijo Rarity

Aquella criatura se hallaba cerca de ellos. Wild se colocó junto a Rarity e infló el pecho. La criatura impactó de lleno contra ellos pero al hacerlo se convirtió en una nube de humo negro que se disipó inmediatamente.

-Lo logre, ¡vamos Rarity! Todavía hay unas cuantas cosas que sortear-

Ambos corrieron hasta llegar a un extraño y amplio tubo aire.

-Si entramos subiremos hacia donde el otro se encuentra-

Ambos ponys se introdujeron en el tubo y un fuerte viento los impulso hacia arriba. Cientos de garras aparecieron de la nada y se acercaron a Rarity y a Wild.

-Dejemos en paz- el cuerno de Wild se iluminó y aquellas garras se esfumaron

Llagaron asi a una amplia habitación con decorados de marfil y varias columnas sosteniendo el techo.

-Veo que están aquí- dijo el otro sentado en un imponente trono

Rarity y Wild notaron que tenía un collar con un ópalo muy brillante colgándole del cuello

-La gema era un ópalo- pronunció Rarity

-No cualquier ópalo, es el artefacto más poderoso-

-Tú, deshazte de eso- Wild estaba colérico

-Parece que se te olvida que yo tengo la mayoría de tu poder mágico- varias lanzas con puntas de diamante aparecieron detrás del otro y atacaron a Rarity y a Wild quienes lograron esquivarlas

Wild se lanzó en un desesperado ataque contra el otro mientras Rarity aprovechaba la distracción y le robaba la gema ancestral con el otro noto la estrategia y con una fuerte onda expansiva arrojó a ambos ponys contra los muros de la habitación.

-Deberían de rendirse, Equestria estará bajo mi control-

-No, me la pasé todo esté tiempo rechazándote pero esta vez será distinto-

-¿Por qué quieres destruir nuestro sueño?-

-Este nunca fue mi sueño. Puede que me hayas dado algo que hacer pero nunca me diste algo que anhelar -

Wild ataco de nuevo y el otro respondió. Le lanzó un rayo y Wild con la poca magia que tenía hizo lo mismo. Ambos poderes chocaban pero Wild avanzaba lentamente hacia el otro, después de un duro progreso se colocó frente a él y en un impulso su ataque tomo fuerza e hizo retroceder a él otro. Wild arranco el collar del otro y lo arrojó para luego caer al suelo por el agotamiento.

-Mírate, llegaron hasta aquí eso lo reconozco pero ya no puedes mantenerte en pie - El otro comenzó a patear inmisericordemente a Essence

Rarity que también estaba débil se incorporó.

-Déjalo en este instante- grito la pony de crin morada

-No planeo hacerte caso, no soy tan débil, no caere ante una carta bonita. Pero ahora que lo pienso seguramente a Wild le gustará escuchar tus últimas palabras o gritos- el rostro del otro se vio adornado por una macabra sonrisa

El otro lanzó un rayo a Rarity, esta aprovechó que cerca de encontraba un espejo y colocó frente a ella para reflejar el ataque.

-Agghh- se quejó el villano

-No eres tan fuerte sin esa gema- se burló Essence

-Cierto, la gema- el ópalo se encontraba cerca así que el otro lo levantó del suelo con magia pero en aquel instante una lanza con punta de diamante apareció atravesando la gema ancestral

-El diamante es una gema irrompible- dijo Rarity quien había manejado era lanza con magia

-Tú, no creí que fueras a dar tantos problemas. Muere –

En aquel instante varias criaturas grisáceas, de ojos dispares y aspecto de reptil aparecieron y sujetaron a él otro

-Apártense- gritaba el otro- ustedes no deberían estar aquí

-Eso es cierto- una figura emergió de las sombras, era aquel extraño ente de la cueva- fuimos creados para cuidar la gema y ahora que la tienes no nos queda mucho tiempo, nos iremos pronto pero te llevaremos con nosotros

-Ustedes, no creí volver a verlos tan pronto-

-Pues aquí estamos Rarity y una cosa mi nombre es Forgiven Past ¿podrías recordarlo?-

-Por supuesto-

-Eso me alegra me hubiera encantado ver la túnica que me ibas a preparar-

Bajo los pies de el otro surgió un extraño agujero que comenzó a tragarse lentamente lo que tenía encima.

-Wild, sabes lo que pasará- se quejó el villano

Essence sólo inclino la cabeza. Rarity se preocupó al ver esto.

-Wild ¿de que..?-

La pregunta de Rarity se vio interrumpida por un breve temblor. El otro estaba cayendo.

Forgiven se acercó al sitio mediante el cual se iría. Contempló de frente al otro , el momento había llegado.

El otro se desplomó.

En el exterior todos notaron como aquella aterradora figura se desvanecía. Cuando la figura del otro fue derribada sólo quedó un montón de humo negro.

-Rarity ,Wild- todos buscaban entre la humareda

Se escucharon unos tosidos.

-Vienen de allá- señaló Raimbow Dash

Todos de dirigieron hacia esa dirección y encontraron a Rarity en el suelo.

-Rarity, ¿estas bien?- Applejack fue la primera en acercarse a ella

-Si pero ¿Dónde esta Wild?-

-El no podrá estar con nosotros- contestó Celestia, todas se quedaron atónitas- hace mucho tiempo un poderoso hechicero creo una gema que le permitiría conquistar Equestria pero en el fondo de su ser era demasiado noble como para hacer el mal. Resguardo la gema y desprendiéndose de su alma creo a Forgiven Past y a los crawlings para cuidar la gema. Estableció una conexión entre sus creaciones y la gema que le permitió a Forgiven y a los crawlings vivir hasta que la gema fuera encontrada o destruida; pero el mago murió al instante ya que la conexión entre el y su alma se había perdido completamente. Fue un sacrificio que él hizo-

-El caso de Wild es similar. Creo a él otro a base de sus sentimientos negativos. Pero si el otro era destruido Wild también perecería y eso es lo que ha pasado. El otro era un fragmento de alma de Wild y un pony con un alma incompleta no puede sobrevivir. Eso Wild lo sabía- prosiguió Luna

-Princesa Celestia, tal vez con su magia podamos hacer que Wild regresé –

¡No!-Rarity alzó la voz- Eso no es lo que el hubiera querido

Todas las ponys quedaron en silencio.

Epílogo

El sol brillaba en Ponyville. El cielo era azul.

Rarity estaba terminando una prenda. Era una túnica blanca adornada con esmeraldas. Era una pieza bellísima pero lamentablemente aquel a quien estaba destinada esa pieza nunca podría verla.

La pony de crin morada tenía varias cosas que hacer así que se dirigió a la salida, empujo la puerta para salir y se detuvo un instante. Volvió la vista y se vislumbró una chaqueta que un unicornio había olvidado.

-Espero que hallas encontrado tus respuestas, Wild- pronunció Rarity con lágrimas en los ojos

Fin


End file.
